


The Goddess of tits and wine

by TheTinySummoner



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Game of Thrones reference, Prostitution, References to Drugs, useless bi tiefling falls hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinySummoner/pseuds/TheTinySummoner
Summary: Trying to survive in the slums of the capital is no easy task, especially for a tiefling.However, as she tries to make her living she meets a woman who during one night changes her life...and makes her incredibly drunk.





	The Goddess of tits and wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real written work but please, enjoy!

The wheels of barrows creaked as people pushed them in a hurry over the slippers planks, trying to avoid getting themselves and what little they owned soaked. It was too late for Elissandra. Both her hair and shirt were drenched, as if she had taken a dive below the planks though considerably a lot less filthy. Still she pressed her body against the wall, keeping her right arm hidden behind her back, trying to escape the cold rain.

She watched as people went by. Despite being a Tiefling most people ignored her golden gaze. Such is the way in Trench Town; You were only seen if you wished to be seen and maybe not even then. Though this time she sought after their gaze as well. She was running low on coin and the pocketing wasn't enough, not any more. However as a man met her gaze she quickly looked down on the ground. Lips pressed into a straight line she held her breath until she heard the sound of his boots against the mud slowly fade away.  
She knew what she had do to. She knew the coin that would come with it and yet, she couldn't. Everytime someone would stop for her, she could feel their burning eyes on her body. She hated it. She hated how they held her in their thoughts. Spitting on the ground she swore to herself. She had already decided. It had to be done.

"I know the docks splinters from time to time," Elissandra quickly looked up from her feet to see woman, "but it still doesn't deserve to be spit on," the woman said with a smile. Elissandra didn't hear her approach and yet she stood very close to her. Compared to her the woman was rather tall and slender. Despite being just as drenched as herself, her clothes were nicer. Her blonde hair kept up in a nicer hair do. If it weren't for her dirtied complexion Ellisandra might've thought she had gotten lost. "What does it matter, it will wash away with the rain either way," Elissandra answered with a shrug, avoiding the womans eyes. "It still doesn't deserve it." Her fingers gently lifted one of Elissandras dripping locks that had been stuck to her face. "I'm Mary. Pleasure." Their eyes met. "It's getting late. Me and some of the girls are going to have some dinner. You should come," she pulled away with a smile. When Elissandra gave her no answer nor moved Mary took one step back, still facing her with a sly smile on her lips. "Look, I appriciate a good bath like any other but the rain is freezing. You must be almost numb by now!" She spun around on her heel and began walking. For a moment Elissandra hesitated watching wide eyed Mary's back but after a growl of protest from her stomach she follwed after her.

Mary stopped infront of a door to shack like any other in Trensh Town and knocked 4 times.  
"Not the whorehouse?" Elissandra asked while nervously looking around. A feeling of regret crept up on her. She told herself that she couldn't trust anyone anymore and yet, here she was. About to talk into a strangers home. For the promise of food. By the flames, when was the last time she had eaten?  
"Brothel, dear and no. They would have to pay me a lot more to make me actually sleep in their beds."  
Multiple clicks came from the door before it swung open with an even larger woman standing in the door way. An Half-Orc with a welcoming smile on her sharp face and rags in her stocky arms. "Mary you slow poke! The food is just about done." The woman stepped aside, allowing Mary to walk in before handing her a rag. "Oh! What do we have here?" The green woman turned her attention towards Elissandra. "You found the girl!" Mary simply took the rag adn began drying her hair off. "Now now, Nora, be gentle. She hasn't even gotten out of the rain yet."  
"Of course of course," Nora chuckled before also handing Elissandra a rag. "Here, dry yourselves off. We don't need any more mud on our floors," she continued with a smile before heading futher into the house, leaving Mary and Elissandra alone in the hallway.

"You...found me? Why?" Elissandra carefully watched her back.  
"Well truth be told, we all have seen you around. We can tell that you're new and...well I wanted to help you," she said as she let her long hair down before twisting the water out, "I just wanted to be a bit more..." she turned around to face her. "Smooth, I suppose?" She chuckled. For the first time Elissandra got a good look at Mary's face. She was... beautiful. Had it not been for her purple birthmark that covered her left eye she might have been beautiful enough to work in one of the upper class brothels.  
For a moment only the sounds of people speaking and plates being placed in a distant room was filled the hallway. That was until her stomach once more protestad but this time in a roar. Mary brung her rug to her mouth, trying to surpress an obvious giggle. "I suppose we really should get you something to eat," her eyes wandering over to Elissandra's shirt, "but we should first dry you off.. completely." Elissandra cocked her eyebrow, not quite understanding what she had meant before she herself looked down. Her still soaked shirt had been light enough as to go slightly see-through when made wet, reaveling some of the purple hue of her nipples. She quickly held the rag up, trying to cover up as much as she could. Mary had already turned around and picked out a new dry shirt. "Here," she said as she tossed it over. "It's probably a bit big for you but it's the cleanest one we got." Elissandra held it close to her chest. 

"Thanks," she mumbled, cheeks still blushing of dark purple from embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, dear," Mary tossed her own wet rag to the side. "You can change here. We'll be waiting for you," she said as she walked out of the hallway.

Sneaking up to the egde of the doorway Elissandra stopped, pressing her back to the wall, listening to the other room. Listening carefully she could make out 5 voices, recognizing both Mary's and Mora's but she also heard something else, something she hadn't heard in a long time; A home filled with life. It had only been her and Mitch for a long time now and nothing had been normal between the two since the night of the fire.  
With a heavy sigh she looked down on her new shirt. While dry it was also big, too big. The arms of the shirt went past her finger tips and the rest of it reached down the the base over the base of her tail, covering most of her rear. By forcing it to stay on her shoulders she had to drag the rest of the linnen down, creating a deep and wide cleavage with the neckline. But she couldn't complain too much. The size made it easier for her to put it on over her arm and horns and she didn't exactly hate the cleavage. It was over all quite comfortable.  
Taking one last deep breath she finally walked into the room.

She saw Mary and 3 other unknown women, dressed in similar fashion to Nora, Mary and now Elissandra, sitting down by the table, conversing with one another. Standing still for a moment, unsure what to do next, her eyes wandered around the room. Despite probably being the biggest room in the house it was still quite small, allowing the light from the candles spread and keep it warm.  
With a few plates of food held delicatly in one of her hands Nora walked past her. "The food is done, girl," she said while setting the plates down before sitting down. "Take a seat," she happily added.  
Keeping an careful eye on the other 3 women Elissandra took the last seat, conveniently placed between Mary and Nora.  
The table was covered with not only their cups and plates but with both a bubbling stew, pieces of bread and even more lit candles. Without saying a word Nora took Elissandras plate and began filling it with food as the others began eating as well.  
"So who is our guest?" One of the women asked. "Yeah, I heard you're the new girl," the other one chirped in.  
"Yeah, I guess I am," she answered before tearing off a piece bread with her teeth. "Elissandra," she cautiously added before swallowing.

"Well, Elissandra," Mary said before they had the chance to ask any more questions. "it's lucky you're here because today we're celebrating." She reached under the table and pulled out a bottle with a lable that was slightly peeled off by the corners, holding it with triumph.  
"No way! You got us wine?" One woman yelped with excitement.  
"Charmed another client have you, Mary?" Nora chuckled. With a sly smile on her lips Mary giggled. "A lady never reveals her secret, dear," she replied to which caused Nora to break out into a roaring laughter. 

The girls continued their laughter as Mary begam pouring the wine into Elissandras cup.  
"I don't drink wine," Elissandras said, giving the drink a dirty look. Ignoring her remark Mary continued pouring. "Wine is classy, Elissandra," she sighed. "And men like classy," she continued, pouring for the others as well for herself. "It's how she can afford it," Nora added before taking a swig. Elissandra watched as Mary ignored Nora's remark, began sipping on the wine and instead continued the conversation with the others.  
Mary was mesmerizing. The way she spoke, how she held herself, even the way she walked was with such grace but also with power. Not even the multiple candles could outshine her presence.  
Slowly she started sipping on her own cup, trying ignore the sour taste and the frown on her face that came with it.

The night went darker as what felt like hours went by. Rosied cheek Elissandra joined their conversations, laughing and drinking away.  
As the conversation died down the 3 girls with Nora walked off, mumbling they were going to take something to which Mary simply waved them off the room, leaving the 2 alone once more.  
They continued to drink in silence until Mary finally spoke up. "You don't need to hide anymore, dear,"she stared into her cup and before Elissandra could even respond she continued. "During the whole dinner, not once have you moved your right arm," she took a sip. "But you haven't stared nor even asked about my flaws so I won't question you about yours."  
Elissandra leaned over the table, defeated by Mary's kind words, or was it perhaps by the wine? "Why are you helping me, Mary? I kow what you said...before but why? We don't even know each other." Mary finished her cup as she listened. "Look, you're a beautiful girl Elissandra, we just know how tough it can be out there."  
"You have no idea how tough I really am," Elissandra mumbled, breaking Mary into a laughter.  
"You're right!" She laughed. "I have no idea who you are. So tell me..." She leaned down as well, resting her head next to Elissandra's. Their forheads nearly touching another, lips only inches away.

"...who really are you Elissandra? To sit here with your tits out, getting drunk with prostitutes?"  
In the candle light her dark eyes and blonde hair shined of the color of honey. Her round cheeks was quite as rosy as Elissandra's and her lips were still stained from wine. "Me?" She weakly mumbled, her eyes wandering between her lips and eyes, barely noticing that both of them had inched closer. Slowly she closed her eyes as she gently pressed her lips onto her. The taste of the wine made a return as Mary parted her lips and their tongues became entwined but the taste was no longer sour, but sweet as it was mixed with Mary's lips. Her pointed ears grew hotter as the kiss deepened before finally leaning back, away from Mary. She opened her eyes only to be met by the same sly smile that was on Mary's lips before. 

"Me?" Elissandra repeated, trying to surpress a giggle. Rising up from the table she sloughed back into her seat with a sly smile of her own, swirling her cup of wine around with her hand.  
"I'm the god of tits and wine."


End file.
